


be my baby

by MERCURYJEON



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Applicable to any member, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, JUST PURE FLUFF BRO, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whoever your bias is!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MERCURYJEON/pseuds/MERCURYJEON
Summary: - inspiration taken from the song by ariana grande.i originally wrote this with my own bias, seokjin, in mind. however, since there is no mention of names, it’s applicable to all of the members. so…just a short scenario for you and your bias.enjoy.





	be my baby

_**if you know how to treat me** _

_**you know how to touch me** _

_**baby then you’ll get your chance** _

_**your chance to love me** _

 

the record player spins softly, music muffled and scratchy as it quivers; i giggle as i step onto his feet, while those familiar strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. i allow my eyes to wander as i look over his shoulder, and i am momentarily taken aback when they fall upon the weakly flickering display of zeros that have now apparently lined up on the twenty-four-hour clock. but there is something desensitising about the way he touches me, and i don’t care enough to stop.

 

_**babe i promise** _

_**i promise** _

_**if you keep it real with me** _

_**be honest** _

_**be honest** _

_**you can get anything you want** _

_**that you want babe** _

 

i notice that his prized bookshelf is somehow more attractive in this light, the golden glow highlighting its antique design. the curtains complement the dark hues of the street outside; i have the urge to hug him with even more intensity as i see the windowsill, with the line of framed qualifications and awards that add the finishing ornamental touches. i lean forward, and my lips brush fleetingly across the exposed patch of skin at the base of his neck. i breathe him in, trying to identify the composition of the scent that is so uniquely his. the scent that connotes, in my mind, safety. acceptance. love. home.

he sways gently and murmurs breathily as a hand moves to caress my hair. “you’re all i’ve ever wanted. truthfully. i only say this now that i know i mean it.”

 

_**if you know how to be my lover** _

_**maybe you can be my baby** _

 

“i’m glad.” i realise that my sheepish smile is likely evident in my voice, and blush furiously, suddenly grateful that he is not able to see my face. there’s a pause.

“have you guessed what i’m trying to tell you?” he laughs and removes his grip from me, clasping my face and positioning it to be level with his. his smile is infectious, and i find myself giggling as he says, “i love you so much. i cant believe i waited this long to say it.”

 

_**be my baby** _

_**and drive me crazy** _

_**-** _


End file.
